


Earth, Sea, Sky

by imadra_blue



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/M, Flash Fic, Humor, One-Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Pre-Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Yuffie negotiate over riding the submarine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth, Sea, Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mako_lies (wingeddserpent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



> Originally posted at LiveJournal on 11/30/2011 for a fic meme.

"It's simple," Yuffie said, her smile as sharp as Leviathan's. "If you me to leave, you'll have to agree to my terms. Otherwise, you have no hope of losing the greatest ninja to ever walk the earth… or the sea. Though you don't actually walk in the sea. You swim. Well, unless we're in the submarine. Then we can walk while the submarine swims for us. I miss the submarine. I think it was the only vehicle that didn't make me sick."

In the time it took Yuffie to finish rambling, Cloud snapped the handcuffs in place. Yuffie looked down, and it finally seemed to dawn on her Cloud had just chained her to the Chocobo Crossing sign just outside of Edge. Her mouth—a pretty little mouth, all pink and soft, Cloud had to admit—rounded to a perfect "o." She looked up.

"That's cheating!"

"You would know," Cloud responded and straddled Fenrir.

"You can't just leave me!"

"Sure, I can. You're only the greatest ninja on the earth and sea. You said nothing about the sky. And my name is Cloud." Cloud thought that last bit was pretty clever until he went to start Fenrir and realized his keys were missing. He glared back at Yuffie.

Yuffie batted her eyelashes. "What was that again?"

"I could strip search you," Cloud said, trying to sound cold. Somehow, he managed to only sound like Barrett with a headcold.

"Sounds exciting."

Cloud sighed and got up. He unlocked her handcuffs and let them fall to the ground. "Fine, you win. Give me back my keys."

"We can go ride on the submarine?"

"Yes."

Yuffie fished out the keys from her shorts. Cloud was rather glad he had not strip searched her. He would have gotten arrested for taking them back himself. He held out his hand, but Yuffie clutched the keys to her chest, jangling them a bit.

"Only if I get to drive Fenrir there."

"Don't push it." Cloud grabbed her by the waist and then dumped her on the back of motorcycle, pausing only long enough to wrestle the keys from her greedy little grasp. His face heated when his hands accidentally brushed against her small breasts, but he hoped that the sunglasses hid that.

Yuffie wrapped her slender arms around his waist as he sat down, making the chances of him hiding his discomfort smaller and smaller with every breath. Why did she have to grow up and become _pretty_? He had enough trouble with pretty girls already.

"Don't drive slow. You're a Cloud, right? So fly. That's how you travel across the sky. Only fly metaphorically, you know. Airsickness."

Cloud slipped the key into the ignition and turned it once, rewarded by the roar of power between his legs. He answered Yuffie not with words, but by taking off at top speed. The whoop of joy behind him indicated she found this deal rather satisfactory.

Somehow, she always won in the end, but Cloud did not really mind.


End file.
